Olympian Party to celebrate victory
by speedyteeny
Summary: this was a really random dream i had o i decided to write it out there is percabeth but not an extortionate amount well i guess the title explains the rest :P
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and I were on our way back from Manhattan as Chiron had granted us the day off for winning the war any way we were walking down the main streets **(I'm English I know nothing of America sorry) **When Annabeth spotted a book on Architecture that was newly released and insisted we go in so that she could take a better look. "Come on Percy please it's only just come out"

"Do we have to?"

"YES"

Her stormy grey eyes bore into me daring me to refuse I gave in and headed into the book shop. You're probably thinking what on this planet could go wrong. Annabeth picked up the book and started flicking through it my ADHD brain did not like being in dreary places I glanced around the room and noticed that one of the shop assistants was approaching us. Annabeth noticed me watching and turned around. "What's the problem Seaweed brain" As soon as the word were out of her mouth the shop assistant revealed her true form and morphed into an emposa a lady with fire for hair and mismatched legs. I drew Anaklumos as Annabeth drew her knife, we charged but unfortunately for us this emposa saw what was coming and leaped on Annabeth sending her knife skidding across the floor. I leaped forward and swung riptide across her but she leapt backward just in time my brain went on overdrive out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl she was heading towards Annabeth's knife " No stay back" I yelled at her she looked at me and continued to head towards the knife the emposa got my attention back by lunging at me I was about to retaliate when she managed barrel into me next thing I know I'm on the floor with the emposa staring down at me grinning evilly "ha-ha I have you now Perseus Jackson son of the sea god" then I saw the point of a knife burst through the flesh of the emposa she then vaporised into yellow dust leaving a smell of sulphur in the air revealing the girl I had seen going for the knife blushing.

Annabeth walked up to stand beside me "Thanks I suppose do you mind me asking who you are" I asked. She looked at me as if she was scared to speak until a quizzical expression over took it "I...I recognise you, I don't know how but your Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and your Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" she replied in an accent that was defiantly not from anywhere in America.

Annabeth looked at her as if she was trying to analyse why she knew us "how do you know who we are and as you know our names what's yours and where's your accent from?" Annabeth questioned

"Umm... well "

"Annabeth you're overloading her with questions"

"Just because you're a seaweed brain doesn't mean everyone else is so what is your name"

She stared at us as if we were the scariest thing she had ever seen

"Well... umm" she took a deep breath "My names Athena Martin and I come from west Oxfordshire England"

"Annabeth and I looked at each other" Annabeth was the first to break the silence "well one thing's for certain I think you're a demigod come on we'll get you to camp half blood"

We walked out the shop into the busy street luckily no one was on out tail as I had manipulated the mist so the mortals would think nothing had happened. Athena didn't protest she just followed obediently; she was average height with long wavy blonde hair which had a few very thin plaits in it every so often. Her skin had a slight tan and she had greeny grey eyes she wore jeans and a black top with multicoloured raindrops on it. What puzzled me most was the fact she was called Athena. I could tell Annabeth was thinking the same thing Argus picked us up right outside the empire state building. We clambered into the van Athena got in and sat there quietly not even phased by what had just happened.

Annabeth looked at her then to me with an expression that was asking the silent question of _who is she?_

On the way down to camp me and Annabeth talked about what we had done over the school year and tried to get Athena involved but she wouldn't say anything.

We eventually arrived at camp half blood as we got out Athena looked incredibly nervous we trekked up the hill past Thaila's tree and across the borders well Athena got past them fine so there was no doubt that she was a demigod. Annabeth and I took Athena down to the big house to inform Chiron of her arrival. We entered the sky blue big house to see Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Ah Percy, Annabeth you are back all went well I hope"

"Um yeah it was good although we got attacked by an emposa in the book shop but its fine no one got hurt really and we found a new demigod" I informed stepping out of the way so Chiron could see Athena the look on her face was one of pure terror

"Hello I am Chiron welcome to camp half blood what is your name and would you like to step into my office please you two as well please"

We took a seat in Chiron's office which was decorated with party pony t-shirts and photos of famous demigods I for one was surprised to see a picture of me and Annabeth on the wall.

"So child what is your name"

Athena just stared at him in horror

"She is very shy Chiron and apparently doesn't like to speak but her name is Athena Martin" Annabeth said "Ah so Athena how come you don't like to speak?"

Athena made a gesture that looked like she was writing and Chiron reached over and got her a pen and paper she wrote down it's because of my accent and showed it to Chiron

"Child I have been many place and heard many accents"

Athena took a deep breath "Okay fine I shall speak, now what would you like to inquire?"

That surprised me and Annabeth as well as Chiron, me an Annabeth looked at each other as Chiron spoke up

"Well child we would like to know if you have had any strange lights above your head at all or anything strange as you are clearly a demigod otherwise you would have not made it past the borders. You did tell her about the gods Percy"

Whoops I forgot I was about to open my mouth to reply when Athena did so

"No, nothing abnormally weird has happened to me and Percy and Annabeth haven't told me about the gods but for some strange reason I seem to know about them. But it's impossible that I'm a demigod for one thing I have both parent as well as not having ADHD or dyslexia"

"That is truly puzzling but I have a feeling that you are important as you bare the same name as the goddess of wisdom there for I see it fit that you should stay in the Athena cabin. Annabeth, Percy will you see that she gets settled in I will get her stuff to arrive by the time you have finished the tour"

We all headed out of the big house, Athena gasped at the view below with the Greek buildings dotted all over the place. We started with the stables and worked our way round to the cabins only to meet Clarisse stood there with the rest of her brutal siblings glaring at us

"Another newbie we have an initiation for them" pounding her fist into her palm

"back of Clarisse or do you want to swallow more toilet water" I yelled at her standing in front of Athena Clarisse shoved me out the way I turned round to see something that surprised me. Athena glared a Clarisse and kicked her in the face Clarisse brought her hands up to her face yelling in pain. Athena motioned for us to follow as we ran into the Athena cabin. We sat down on Annabeth's bed, Annabeth looked questionably at Athena to whom she replied "Well if I didn't do anything she would of pulverised me and if I ran off she would have followed so I kicked her meaning she would cover her eyes and not see where we ran off to." I replied "well it makes sense" just then Athena's stuff appeared in the room and she smiled so wide it was unbelievable amongst her stuff was a keyboard and a large grey bag that looked like a bag for some kind of sport "Awesome ive got my keyboard and my cricket kit yay"

"What's cricket" she looked at me like I'd just stabbed her hamster

"It's an English sport seaweed brain" Annabeth chuckled

"Oh I forgot that you won't know how to play" Athena looked slightly crestfallen but quickly brightened up " Thank you for bringing me here I am incredibly grateful and time I'm sorry if I wasted your time as I doubt you really wanna be her with me" she looked slightly solemn

"naa its been great meeting you" I said

"really?"

"Yeah and now I have a new cabin mate who actually my age" Annabeth added

Athena smiled "thanks you've been really nice" with that she started to set out her keyboard .

"what times dinner?"

"7:30" Annabeth replied "well we'll let you unpack meet you at the dining pavilion bye"

"bye hope you settle in"

"Bye have fun"

She waved as we left

"Well she's nice"

"Yeah she is a bit shy though"

"Seaweed brain you've got to remember she from England she probably feels awkward around people she doesn't know from a different country"

"yeah I suppose"

We headed down to the beach Annabeth leant on my shoulder and I had my arm around her as we watched the wave's pound against the beach the conch horn sounded and we got up fingers entwined and headed down to the dining pavilion. I went and sat at the Poseidon table and asked for blue cherry coke and pizza I then got up and made an offering to Poseidon once Athena had finished her meal she quickly left for the Athena cabin. Annabeth flashed me a look I nodded once we had finished we headed over to the Athena cabin as we approached we could hear piano music playing Annabeth opened the door to see Athena's fingers going at light speed across the keys captivated we just stood there and listened until the whole of the Athena cabin and Chiron were gathered outside of the cabin which is when Athena finally realised someone was watching her she turned around with a startled face and started blushing until someone piped up and said "you were amazing how do you do that" she started blushing even more "umm...practice" and smiled sheepishly "right everybody back to whatever you were previously doing" Chiron ordered many people congratulated Athena on her playing she just smiled and nodded at them all until she reach the door and ran off towards the beach. "I don't think she likes all the attention I think we should go and speak to her" Annabeth contemplated "yeah she headed down to the beach

Annabeth and I ran after her when we got to the beach we found her sitting on the sand with her feet in the surf staring out onto the ocean we sat down either side of her " whats wrong"

" I guess its just all new I never really liked attention and I'm not used to alot of people talking to me at school me and my friends were the strange ones who were to smart and don't fit in because we don't act like everyone else"

"why what is everyone else like" Annabeth asked

Athena raised her eyebrows "you really wanna know my opinion"

"yeah"

"well to fit in at school you have to be caked in so much makeup that your bright orange and flirt with just about every boy and misbehave because if your smart your ridiculed"

"thats just stupid so who are you friends"

"Only have five I don't make friends very easily but they are the best friends I could wish for" she smiled at the thought of her friends

"what are they like?" I asked

"well there's Amy whos always there for everyone no matter the situation and is great fun to be around and she has to many animals to count. Then theres Florence, Flo for short she is serious injury prone such as she broke her arm then sprained in in P.E while not even doing P.E because of a dislocated knee then she got concussion sliced her thumb open on a cat food tin and has fractured her arm again shes a daredevil and gets obsessive over things. Harriet is another she talks lots but its always interesting and she'll alway listen and be willing to help and she eats absolutely tons and never gets fat as her metabolism is soo high. Sophies the one whos constantly laughing and talking about something random to lighten the mood. Finally theres Yossra who is half Egyptian and is the one who you can rely on. Well then theres me " her voice degrading slightly at the end

"sounds like you have friends who care what do they think of you?"

"well I'm described as the one whos always positive no matter the situation and is always there to encourage people, I'm also the random one who comes out with random phrases and is hyper energetic I'm almost never still and my friends think I'm crazy cause I love to run and be on the move well now you probably think I'm some freak"

"thats not true" I said

"no you were amazing on the keyboard and I'm sure you'll make friends you already have two" Annabeth chimed in

"I do?"

"yeah me and Percy"

"Thanks I really appreciate it"

"Yeah anyone who who can kick Clarisse in the face is cool bye me " I said

Athena smiled Annabeth got up and said "you coming back to the cabin" "you bet"

With that we ran off back to the cabins.

The next day I woke up to find Annabeth shaking me "get up seaweed brain you've missed breakfast"

I got up groaning and got dressed into my Camp Half blood top and jeans "were seeing what Athena is good at today to try and figure out who her parent is "

"oh oh yeah"

"come on then lets get a move on"

I stuck my tongue out at her and stepped out side to fine Athena waiting for us

"so what are we gonna do first?"

"I was thinking foot racing" I looked at Annabeth and she nodded

Once we were with the nymphs they gave Athena a lesson and one thing was for sure she was fast she kept up with the nymphs perfectly then jogged over to us

"how did I do" she asked nervously

"you did great" what I wasn't telling her is that when I raced them they left me in the dust its depressing to be slower than a tree

"how about we move onto archery?"

"okay" Annabeth said Athena suddenly got a very worried look on her face

Once at the archery range we found out pretty quickly she was no good at that we moved onto canoeing and rock climbing which she was okay at. Then we moved onto wrestling Clarisse growled at Athena but she just glared right back when in the wrestling area Athena was incredible. Clarisse was at least 2 times bigger than Athena as she was rather slim and quaint but when Clarisse charged at her she did a front flip over her head and kicked her in the head as she went over when she landed she kicked Clarisse sending her to the floor. Clarisse recovered quickly a threw a punch at Athena but she ducked and swung her legs round knocking Clarisse over Athena jumped up and landed on Clarisse and then walked over to us "how'd I do" me and Annabeth gawked at her then went onto sword fighting which Athena was also pretty good at.

Finally we went to dinner me an Annabeth still confused as to who her parent could be she thought like a child of Athena, had the grace of Artemis, loved water like a child of Poseidon, Fought like a child of Ares, loved to fly on the pegasai like a child of Zeus, ran like a child of Hermes, had a love of nature like a child of Dionysus and Demeter , was as kind as Selena Beauregard child of Aphrodite, played music like a child of Apollo, loved being creative like a child of Hephaestus and was loyal like Hera. It left me and Annabeth completely confused.

As we walked into the dining slightly late an image flashed above Athena's head

It was all the symbols of the 12 Olympian gods many people gasped but Chiron just stood up calmly and said no need to worry there is no dreadful prophecy associated with this child moving onto events Olympus is throwing a party to appreciate the effort you put in to win the war and we are all invited and some of you are expected to sing and not just the children of Apollo"

The camp broke in a cheer at the thought of having a party on Olympus.

Lying in bed thinking about the ball when my thought drifted off to Annabeth I've found that my thoughts have being doing that move lately thinking about how beautiful she is how smart she is they way that she's completely perfect whoa when did I start thinking those things when it hit me I realise I am in love with Annabeth but she'll probably never feel the same way when words came into my head realising it was a song I wrote it down.

Annabeth's POV

I was laying in bed Athena in the bunk next to me her laptop that her parents had sent down what you doing "Oh...talking to my friends asking how school is"

"school didn't that finish in June?"

"no in England it finishes 2 weeks in to July"

"what how come you get less summer time than us"

"because we have a week off in between terms so one between October and November and so on"

"well that makes sense but wouldn't you want more summer"

"Clearly you've never been to England I rains alot of the time but its home and the air smell nicer there and I miss the trees and the bike rides through the mud whiles Flo's on a horse playing cricket at Combe hoping that the match is still on even though its rained "

"sounds like you have fun in England"

"don't get me wrong camp is amazing as well but you always miss home it's just one of those things you and Percy should visit England sometime you'd love the architecture on the universitys in Oxford"

"that'd be fun" I lay back down on my bed and my thought drifted off to Percy and how his messy black hair makes him look so cute and his sea green eyes whoa when did I start to think of Percy in that way but I knew that I loved him but I'd never tell then word came into my head and I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled them down. Athena looked at me curiously and then surprised me by what she said "you love him don't you"

"Wha...no...Who...wha... yeah, yeah I do" she smiled at me then grabbed the paper like she was analysing it

"this is a song and I know exactly how it would sound" and started writing music

**If you have any questions about who Athena is or anything feel free to tell me and I'll make sure I reply and by the way this was a really random dream I had :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I approached Athena at free time she was on her laptop with talking with someone I guessing on a video call. I walked over she was laughing along with the three people that were on the screen

"hahaha Flo you are crazy sometimes"

"yup thats me" a voice I think was flo's

"god I hate revision" said a new voice

"yh Amy I think everyone does" said another different voice

Athena replied "yupo Harriet I think we can all agree." Oh hi Percy

3 voices came from the laptop "who's Percy"

Athena burst out laughing "come over here Percy meet Harriet, Amy and Flo and Flo don't even think about it"

I walked over to Athena's bunk and sat down to see 3 more blonde girls Athena's age Athena pointed to one of the girls with darker blonde hair than Athena that was shoulder length and slightly curly with grey blue eyes that's Harriet " the girl replied hi and waved. Athena pointed to another of the girls with hair lighter than Athena's tied up in a ponytail with pale blue eyes and fair skin thats Amy. Amy looked slightly awkward but said "hi" And finally she pointed to the final girl who I assumed was Flo she had the same colour hair as Athena but was naturally straight with dark blue eyes and tanned skin "and that's Flo" "hi" the girl replied

"Well I have to go byeee" Athena said to everyone on the screen and shut the laptop

"Sorry about that I guess I was just kinda glad to see them anyway what can I help you with" I brought out the piece of paper with the lyrics on "well...this?" Athena took the paper off of me and read through then smiled at me knowingly "you love her don't you"

"wha...who...wha...no...bu... yeah I guess I do" I rubbed the back of my head Athena smiled and said and I know exactly how this song should sound and started working with me on the song she told me to sing and I found out that I wasn't bad and she gave me a riff to play on the guitar yeah I can play the guitar

"Less sticato more flowing yes that's it"

We practiced for the whole hour until it was time for dinner when we arrived at the dining pavilion Thaila and Nico were there I ran and greeted them remembering that Athena was shy and introduced each other Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus meet Athena Martin daughter of all the gods. They shook hands Thalia said "hi" Athena looked at me petrified and I remembered she was conscious of her accent I nodded to her as Annabeth joined us Athena took a breath "hi" Thalia looked at her and said "where you from?"

"um... I'm from west Oxfordshire England"

"thats where your accents from " Thalia smiled and Athena visibly got less nervous. Nico di Angelo son of Hades meet Athena Martin daughter of all the gods they shook hands and exchanged hi's

Thalia and Athena started talking about bands and found out they both like Green Day until they went into a more ushered tone of voice and I had a feeling they were talking about the song

Over the next few days the song came on really well with Nico and me on guitar Athena on piano and Thalia on drums apparently Thalia and Nico had guessed that I liked Annabeth

Poseidon and Sally important background info

Poseidons POV

I was attending the party obviously but I really didn't want to take Amphitrite as ever since Sally we really hadn't got along at all and I really wanted to take Sally

The truth being I still love her and always will do as I told her when I had to leave her "you will always have my heart till the day I fade"

So here I was plucking up the courage to ask Sally I managed to teleport outside her front door when I remembered that she was married and there was no possible way on this planet that I could ask her. I didn't bring any gifts with me to persuade her as Sally is not the kind of Woman who can be bribed by gifts she's not shallow. I was about to walk away when the door swung open and Sally was stood there ready to go out.

There was no backing out of this now

"Poseidon?"

"Sally y...you look nice today m...may I come in, if-your-not-busy" I made a complete mess of that great Sally saw my nervousness and smiled and invited me in "so Poseidon what brings you here"

A thousand thought were running through my head do I look okay how do I phrase this and many more so I me being nervous meant I rushed it out "do-you-want-to-go-to-the-Olympus-party-with-me?"

"what was that" why do I have to be so jumpy I took a deep breath and came out with it "do you want to go to the Olympus party with me?" Right now I was praying to Aphrodite that she said yes

She looked surprised panicky and happy all at the same time

"Poseidon I don't know what to say"

"I know your married to Paul and everything but I...I still love you"

"Poseidon don't you remember what I said when you left, I told you that you always had my heart and I told Paul this when he proposed to me of course ill come with you" she smiled and I felt so relieved that I smiled so wide I must of looked like an idiot but I didn't care and I went over and hugged her.

**I had to put that background info in just to explain some things and to clear things up for mynext story :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Percys POV

Everybody was running round frantic trying to find black trousers and jackets luckily I had found something suitable it was a black suit with a green shirt and black tie I got changed into it, it fitted comfortably but I was still nervous about the fact that I was singing later today. I went out to find Annabeth I found her in her cabin and she literally took my breath away with how beautiful she looked she was wearing a silvery grey dress the same colour as her eyes it was knee length and she had a silver owl clip in her hair I managed to stumble "H...hi" she laughed at me and walked over Athena smiled at me encouragingly and I took her hand Athena was wearing a sky blue knee length dress with matching ballet pumps and headband.

We headed out to the vans ready to take us into Manhattan when we reached Olympus my nerves started to become more prominent then I saw my father with a women that defiantly wasn't Amphitrite I went over to say hi

"hi Dad"

"hi Percy how are you?"

"I'm great thanks...Mum?"

"Hello Percy your Dad invited me"

"oh okay cool" my mum and dad laughed

"looks like Annabeth's wants you"

"oh I better go then bye"

I went off to join Annabeth and my friends to prepare to sing on stage we set up the keyboard and the amps apparently Annabeth was singing as well

We were just about ready so I spoke into the mike getting everybody's attention "we are going to be singing a few songs written by us mainly based on the war, the first one is new divide by me thank you" (.com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0 **the song on youtube**)

I remember black skies

The lightening all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

And let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

And give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies

Across this New Divide

There was nothing inside

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance I your eyes

Across this new divide

With every loss and every lie

And every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake to great to hide?

And your voice all I heard

That I get wha I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

And let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

And give me reason to fill this hole

Connect the space between

And let it be enough

To reach the truth and lies

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

There was a round of applause around the whole room we bowed and prepared to sing Annabeth's song she spoke into the mike "now its my song Id Lie (.com/watch?v=VwlUV0GfTGQ)

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colours in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

And I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

But I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you his favourite colours blue

He loves to argue born on the 18th

His mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him id lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favourite colours blue

He loves to argue born on the 18th

His mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie

He stand there then walks away

My gods if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

And I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is my gods he beautiful

So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favourite colours blue

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

Id lie

A round of applause went up around the room I spoke into the mike "we'll be taking a break now but will resume shortly" with that we all walked off the stage over to where the food was when we got over to the food I pulled Annabeth my stomach doing flips but I had to tell her

My face turned bright red

"umm...Annabeth... umm"

She smiled at me " I liked your song it described the war perfectly"

"I..it was about more than just the war" I looked down into her eyes she looked slightly confused

"It was?"

"I...it was a...about you" I started to speed up out of nervousness "because without you I would of never made It through the war as you are my life line a...and I...I but I suppose it doesn't matter cause you like someone else, I...I'm sorry an..."

Annabeth stopped my mumbling but putting her finger to my lips

"My song was about you seaweed brain" she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back with an incredibly wide grin I wrapped my arms around her waist and pull her closer gently and leant down to her ear "I...I love you"

She smiled at me and whispered "I love you to" with that I leant down and kissed her putting all my love into it

We walked back to the others both of us smiling like crazy most of them looked at us slightly confused but Athena just smiled at us knowingly but she looked happy as well.

We made our way back to the stage for the other songs that we were going to sing

I went up to the mike " the next song we will be performing is what I've done" poignantly looking at Zeus and Hades (.com/watch?v=8sgycukafqQ)

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What ive done

Ill face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what ive done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What ive done

I'll face my self

To cross out what ive become

Erase myself

And let go of what ive done

Of what ive done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

And forgiving what ive done

Ill face mysef

To cross out what ive become

Erase myself

And let go of what ive done

What ive done

Forgiving what ive done

A round of applause I turned to the rest of the group they gave me thumbs up including Thalia who was sat at the drums in a black ankle length dress trimmed in blue with a black and blue corset. Nico was on guitar completely in black Annabeth at a mike with a tambourine, Athena on piano and me on guitar Thalia got up to sing her song that is someway she said was dedicated to Nico

"Okay this song is Shark in the water" explained Thalia (.com/watch?v=ldqqddigxB0)

Annabeth: ooo ooo ooo

Oh oh

Sometimes I get my head in a dilly

Feeling so lost ticking you off

Now boy you know me well

Said I'm that kind of feeling

That kind of soft that kind of silly

But when I'm in doubt

I open my mouth

And words come out

Words come out like

Baby theres a shark in the water

Theres something underneath my bed

Oh please believe I said

Baby theres a shark in the water

I caught them barking at the moon

Better be soon

High in the sky the song that I'm singing

A sweet little lie a cry wolf cry

Rabbit out the hat yes thats what I'm bringing

Some tricks up my sleeve

For noticing me

Wouldn't cause you any harm

I just want you I'm my arms

I cant help

I cant help myself

Baby theres a shark in the water

Theres something underneath my bed

Oh please believe I said

Baby theres a shark in the water

I caught them barking at the moon

Better be soon

Better be soon

Right is right

Rules are rules

This is more like April fools

Just winding you up

Jack be nimble jack be quick

Please don't make to much of it

It ain't that serious

Baby theres a shark in the water

Theres something underneath my bed

Oh please believe I said

Baby theres a shark in the water

I caught them barking at the moon

You better get here soon

Baby theres a shark in the water

Baby theres a shark in the water

Baby theres a shark in the water

I caught them barking at the moon

Better be soon

The guests clearly liked our music as we kept getting cheers and clapping now for another song I think Nico is gonna sing. I didn't know he could sing oh well Nico stepped up to the mike

"this song is called Boulevard of broken dreams" (.com/watch?v=GMDd4on20Yg)

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But its only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadows only one that walk beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

Aaah-ah

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the borderline of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Whats f**ked up and everythings alright

Check my vital signs

And know I'm still alive and

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadows only one that walk beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

Aaah-ah

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows only one that walk beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

The hall broke into cheering once again as I took up the mike ready to sing the next song

"okay the next song is leave out all the rest" (.com/watch?v=LBTXNPZPfbE)

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are 

Clapping filled the hall once again the rest of the group thought we had finished but ma and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded Athena and Thalia understood and I sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar annabeth on a stool next to me (.com/watch?v=5ob2NTWI1C0)

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Guess its true that love is all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh cause it's not his price to pay  
It's not his price to pay

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh  
Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

oh oh oh oh  
You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Good bye baby with a smile baby baby

Oh

With that I got up and kissed Annabeth not caring that the room was filled with all the gods and everyone from camp

The next thing I heard was load cheering emanating from the crowd

**This is kinda where my dream ended well actually it merged into another dream which I'm going to do a separate story for as its more Poseidon and Sally and something bad is happening to Poseidon :P I have such random dreams :D**


End file.
